Indefenso
by LexSnape
Summary: Porque nada da más miedo que no poder hacer nada.


_Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial_ _ **, "Palabras Oscuras",**_ _del foro_ _ **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama**_ _: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry, con la palabra_ _ **miedo.**_

 _¡Hola a todos! He escrito mi miedo justo a mitad de la noche, con la luz apagada y oyendo un montón de soundtracks para inspirarme correctamente, la idea me ha sido donada por mi preciosa esposita_ _ **G. Mauvaise**_ _así qué quería hacerle justicia. Ella también me ha dado la portada._

 _Disfrútenlo_ _._

* * *

 _ **Indefenso.**_

Había caído a través del velo.

Allí, cayendo por una cantidad de tiempo indecible, pero cuando la caída se había detenido él no había golpeado con el piso o algo sólido. Simplemente, sus pies estaban pisando algo de un momento para otro; en un simple parpadeo sus pies estaban en suelo firme y él se encontraba en el claro de un bosque.

Estaba terriblemente oscuro, pero podía distinguir arboles rodeándolo y un suave brillo que le llegaba a través de las nubes, y realmente no necesitaba ver. Sabía que estaba en medio de un bosque, así como sabía que detrás de las nubes se encontraba una brillante luna llena. Además, sabía perfectamente que no estaba solo en ese lugar. Algo dentro de él gritaba con terror y desesperación, prácticamente no podía dejar de temblar a pesar de que no había ni siquiera una pequeña brisa.

Apretó su mano derecha cuando un crujido llegó desde su espalda, pero su varita no estaba en ella.

La pudo haber perdido en algún punto de su caída, o de su aterrizaje, porque el hombre podía jurar que cuando el hechizo de Bellatrix lo golpeó y cayó hacía atrás, ese pedazo de madera tan vital para un mago había estado en su mano; pero trató de conseguir la calma, así que, sin moverse en lo absoluto, sus ojos recorrieron el área a su alrededor a pesar de qué, sabía, no existía la menor esperanza.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando un gruñido sonó frente a él entre los árboles, pero podía sentir, aún detrás de él, una presencia.

Estaba rodeado, en realidad… tenía la certeza de que estaba siendo acechado.

Se concentró, buscando a Padfoot en su interior.

Tal vez no tenía su varita, pero tenía su magia, así que pensaba utilizar lo mejor que tenía, y eso era su instinto.

Durante un par de segundos proyectó la figura del enorme perro negro fuera de él, pero nada sucedió. Trató de nuevo un par de veces, pero de nuevo el conocimiento de que no podía tomar su forma animaga le golpeó como si fuera una realidad obvia, algo que era natural, así que hizo una de las cosas más ridículas que jamás hizo en toda su existencia.

Corrió.

Se internó entre los arboles corriendo, luchando por mantenerse a una distancia segura de sus perseguidores. No eran sólo dos… podía oírlos gruñir y jadear mientras serpenteaban tras él. Corrió entre raíces levantadas y troncos caídos llenos de musgo, ramas bajas y árboles increíblemente juntos. Se deslizó lo más rápido que pudo, sorprendiéndose cuando logró poner algo de distancia, pero sin detenerse un solo segundo.

Con el aliento agitado y sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a perder toda la fuerza, de golpe, el bosque terminó. El verde dejó de ser lo único en su campo de visión para ser remplazado por una enorme planicie inundada por el brillo de la luna, con enormes y poderosos hombres lobo llenando el lugar.

Estaba dentro del territorio de una manada.

Él… Un mago sin varita… completamente aterrado, indefenso y a merced de ellos, sabiendo naturalmente con certeza que en ese lugar siempre era luna llena.

* * *

 _Estoy sorprendida de que me salieran tantas palabras, pero muy satisfecha de que mi pequeño experimento dio resultado y logré terminar el fic sin mencionar el nombre de Sirius, y_ _ **tampoco he puesto la palabra miedo, pero ¿no creen que algo que realmente puede dar miedo es estar totalmente indefenso en una situación de peligro? Al menos esa es mi opinión…**_ _No tengo idea de sí ha sido bueno o no… pero yo lo he amado sin reservas. Como siempre es un final abierto… de esos que me gusta dejar en todos mis Drabbles porque me veo incapaz de darles un final en pocas palabras, pero sí, me ha gustado el final también, así que espero que me digan que tal.  
¡Besos!_


End file.
